silver_eyed_angelfandomcom-20200214-history
Colorhead
A Colorhead is an incomplete hybrid. They are generally weaker than even the weakest warrior. They lack some resistance to cold/heat and have less endurance than a normal warrior. Colorheads are unstable and tend to awaken quickly, although not as quickly as male destruction squads. Their awakened forms are all plant based with animal characteristics. They can survive without as much guts as a normal awakened and as a result, are rather docile. They can use blood and photosynthesize it into food for themselves. Like all plants, awakened Colorheads inhale carbon dioxide and exhale oxygen. The Organization releases Colorheads to awaken or die periodically, attempting to use lightening to amplify their awakening. After awakening, most Colorheads stay in Mucha as part of the "color horde", being killed by Noble in the North and captured by Alice in the West. Colorheads have the potential to become quite powerful through a unique arsenal of aerosol weaponry, acidic fluids, and fruit-based weapons. Colorheads notably have a sweet scent around them which attracts regular awakened and stimulates their reproductive urges. Colorheads also are unable to eat regular foods and must eat raw flesh. Deborah can use colorheads to create honeys, similar to how a bee pollinates flowers. Colorheads are created when the transplants implanted during the surgery to become a claymore are incompatible with the body they are implanted into. As they use their powers more, the decay and rotting of the implant spreads to the rest of their bodies until they awaken. In essence, where in claymores, the implant is identical to the host body (the human body) so the host doesn't realize its being replaced by the yoki, in colorheads, the piece that's replacing their bodies is not really part of their body and can recognizably be seen spreading (rotting the body). This rot happens at an accelerated rate due to the fact that regular warriors can hold off this process through their ability to synchronize with their yoki while colorheads cannot. Colorheads aren't sterile and can produce children with other awakened. How they create children is unknown. Any children produced by colorheads aren't sterile and are considered naturally born awakened. The Organization has a research facility created to research the colorheads' unique ability to photosynthesize blood. Colorheads are kept in check by the Silver Reserves. The Childress keeps them in line and captures them if they go out of line. Mainland colorheads can't awaken and are killed by letting their yoki run amok. This occurs when a claymore is unable to awaken (due to the yoki being so dissimilar (presumably due to a lack of yoki on the mainland (latent yoki in a colorhead pre-operaiton lessens the dissimilarity)). The body, unable to find food by awakening the user and forcing him/her to find food, instead cannibalizes the body completely, turning it to dust. This occurs after the yoki is used and a payment is needed to sustain the yoki's ability to provide power and continue its existence. There are 4 traits which can reveal a colorhead. The list goes in descending order of least severe to most severe and closest to awakening. There apparently is an alphabetical list of the severity of the failed hybrid, the worst being a Type A. *Discolored hair *Selective discoloring of the hair, stripes and oddly shaped marks *Failed de-pigmentation of the skin *Remnants of the original eye color mixed with silver A Claymore can never become a Colorhead. Likewise, a Colorhead can never become a Claymore. Category:Terminology